


橘子不是唯一的水果

by ParisianRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Relationships: 带卡, 鸣卡
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	橘子不是唯一的水果

1、

三十岁那年，我决定拍电影。

家里起先极力反对，认为我并没有拍电影的才能，当我争辩时，又把很多年前发生的那件小事以一种令人厌烦的口吻一遍遍提起。那时我在木叶镇上的公立小学读五年级，期末考语文没有合格，因为作文题目是“我的母亲”。我从没见过我的母亲，不知道该怎么写，只能交了白卷。那时我只有十岁，我不认为这有什么问题。

但宇智波斑不这么想。

“毫无疑问，”他说，“一个先天性想象力缺乏的人当不了导演，他连怎么编故事都不会。”

“故事不是靠编出来的，”我说，“电影是感受的艺术，是现实的渐近线，因此当导演最重要的就是要有生活。”

宇智波鼬和宇智波止水双双放下手里的搪瓷杯朝我看，用眼神问“你有个屁生活”。我假装没看见，继续专注地阐述本土电影行业的前景和所面临的危机，并在五十页ppt末尾提出了这个惊世骇俗的企划案：

“综上所述，Akatsuki影业准备拍摄一部以木叶为背景的爱情伦理片，它将以风格化的手法打破诗性与传统叙事的边界，通过形式上的创新为今后的类型电影提供新的发展思路，同时该片在内容上的吸引力不但能为公司带来巨大收益，还能通过多窗口运营模式推动本地旅游业和周边产业发展，薄种厚收，一举多得。”

我刚说到一半，宇智波斑不耐烦地关掉了液晶投屏。他转身过来，像描述什么物件似的居高临下一个字一个字念我的名字。

“宇智波带土，”他说，“我可以给你拨一千五百万在木叶拍三级片，你最好也不要忘记自己姓什么。”

我礼貌地欠了欠身，带着成功人士的优雅回到座位，无视宇智波佐助朝天竖起的中指。显而易见，我和我的家人们在血缘上的亲近关系体现于我们处理家庭关系时同样充满敌意的谨慎，这种思考方式来自我们过早接受的能力至上主义教育。尽管外人一直把它当成某种偏激性格的源头，而事实上，这类对纯粹的追求不过是每个行业先驱者血腥的共性而已。

走出会议室，绝已经把盖好章的支票递到我手边，同时发出极小声的叹息：

“被曲解的电影理论正在沦为整个胶片时代悲哀的缩影。”

而他性格中更为坚毅的一面很快打断他的发言，他向我道歉，说他最近在读千手柱间写的《林间乌托邦》，时不时会产生一些道德原教旨主义的念头。无论如何，他说，人们已经放弃了创造完美世界的努力，失去的信仰不足以支撑他们面对当代精神危机，只能终日在被流放的土地上游荡，等待着被世界遗弃。

这番谈话不经意间为我提供了新的灵感，我立即回到家中着手修改剧本。两周后，我先打电话叫来长门和小南，他们是我的选角导演，在人物塑造方面能给出相当专业的意见。

“这部电影有两个主角，”我说，“他们在心理上都有一些难以察觉的缺陷，可能由童年的创伤或者某些悲惨的遭遇导致，其中一个从无可挽回的绝望中幸存下来，另一个见证了对方发生改变的过程。他们之间会发生一些故事，得到的并不是如愿的结局，最后其中一个把自己的希望寄托在另一个人身上，期待他能见证所有关于美好世界的构想实现的那天。”

小南沉默了一会儿，合上剧情大纲。

“你知道所有导演在电影放映后都会被问到一个问题，”她说，“为什么你选择拍这样一本电影。这个问题的意义在于，人们想要确认导演对人物经历的塑造带有多少自传性质：每个人都知道这是他的故事，但更是你的故事。在我看来，这完全就是你的故事。”

“我反倒不这么认为，”长门说，“你要知道，人永远无法在自己创造的世界里得到他真正想要的东西，从幻想中创造出的投影永远无法填补内心的空缺，而目睹一个与自己有共通之处的人做出与自己不同的选择才是人们渴望看到的。或许这曾经是他的故事，但在某一天，它也将不可避免地成为别人的故事。”

他拿起笔，在纸的背面写下两个名字。

“如果你需要一些建议，”他说，“那么我的建议是，找这两个人来演。他们都是很有实力的演员，虽然其中一个现在还没什么名气，但是我敢赌将来他会出乎所有人的意料，如果他需要机会，这部电影就是他的机会，你可以考虑一下要不要给他这个机会。”

我翻过那张纸。确实如长门所说，其中一个名字不如另一个让人熟悉。

“我很少看到你在别人身上下注，”我问，“这个年轻人有什么不一样的地方？”

“我不知道，或许只是年轻罢了。”

长门示意小南推他出去。临走前，他苍白的脸上少见地显露出一丝疲惫。

“有时候，你会发现年轻人就像一面镜子，”他说，“他会让你有一种质疑自己的冲动，因为他拥有一切你得不到的东西。”

2、

担任制片的角都和飞段在前期筹备方面很有经验，把电影的拍摄时间提前到了七月。很快，地方审批材料下来之后，我和剧组工作人员决定先拉三车器材进木叶，准备实地勘景，讨论拍摄方案。

临走前，角都语重心长地对我说，拍电影就像消防演习，就在你以为一切都在控制之中时，总有预料之外的事情发生。他建议我在开机前请个高僧来做法事，用血祭拜当地的神明，以保万事顺利。我从小在学校受的是反封建、反迷信教育，此时只能婉拒角都的好意，最后在不知为何被绑在门板上的飞段不知为何热泪盈眶的注视下出发启程。

或许是因为没有听从角都的建议，剧组一到木叶就开始不停地出岔子，先是化妆师忽然辞职不干了，道具组和主美又因为什么艺术观念问题吵得不可开交。我和负责摄影的干柿鬼鲛商量了一下，决定先去外景地调试设备，回来扣他们十倍工钱。

木叶盛产橘，沿路遍地是橘树，帮我们遮挡了毒辣的日光。可惜现在未到橘子成熟的时候，刚露头的小橘还显出青色，等再过两个月，一整片山林都会染成落日一般的橘红，这便是木叶绝景“夕日红”。

电影第一场戏要拍的外景就在一个被橘树环绕的空地中，空地中间有块竖在基座上的石刻纪念碑，位置偏僻，很少会有人来。我们一直待到下午三点左右，鬼鲛调试了会儿设备，说要去周围转转，看看有没有方便铺滑轨的位置。我躺在树下继续思考怎么取景，大概是低估了七月酷烈的暑气，没过多久便渐渐在热浪中昏睡过去。

那时，我做了一个梦。

我梦见自己在儿时记忆里的小河中抓鱼，河面闪动着粼粼波光，金色的夕阳在指缝间摇晃，像一捧破碎的流沙。有人在喊我的名字，声音有些陌生，语气却很熟悉。我踩着冰凉的鹅卵石摸索向前，天色渐暗，升起的炊烟笼罩在月光下，消散时化作一片银色。

醒来也不知道过了多长时间，我费力睁开眼睛，感觉口干舌燥，头也被晒得一阵阵发晕。刚抬起头，忽然发现自己头顶的树枝间搁着把撑开的纸伞，浅色流云纹，正好遮挡住刺眼的阳光。鬼鲛还没回来，附近只有一个戴着口罩的银发男子静静站在石碑前。

“您感觉好些了吗？”

见我醒来，对方走近几步，伸出手贴着我的额头，仔细探了探。

“请稍等片刻，刚才我让一起来的孩子去附近茶店中买冰棒为您消暑了，”他说，“最近白天确实是很热的，歇息时还是应该注意一些。”

我有些难堪地低下头，强行转换了话题。

“我听说这里很少有人来。”

“是啊，”他轻声说，“毕竟此处并非景点，也不是什么纳凉的好去处。我来这里也只是想探望一位朋友。”

“不好意思耽搁你的时间了，”我说，“你的朋友一定等了你很久。”

“没关系，”对方的目光停在石碑上，缓缓开口，“他原本就是没有耐性的人，等的时间太长，想必不愿再回来了吧。”

“常言道，天意难测，人心莫度。”我说，“你不如直接问问你的朋友，或许……”

话讲到半中间，一个金发少年远远从西侧山路朝这边跑来，一边喊叫一边挥舞双手。不消片刻，少年气喘吁吁来到广场上，而银发男子已经为他撑好了伞，等着对方像小雀投枝一般跃入那片薄薄的影中。

“卡卡西老师！店里只剩最后一个了哦！”

少年从包装袋里拿出一根歪歪扭扭的盐白色冰棒仰起头递给对方，满脸邀功的表情。等他转头看到我，猛然惊喊一声，夸张地叫嚷起来：

“哇！大叔你没事吧！刚刚你在路边昏倒了诶！要不要去医院啊！”

在对方把冰棒狠狠按到我脸上的前一秒，银发男子恰好出声制止。我知道演艺圈内惯常有把知名演员和前辈称作老师以示敬重的规矩，一时拿捏不准二人表面的亲昵是否代表了真正意义上的师徒关系。我从那双湛蓝的双眼上移开视线，故作大度地摆了摆手，又摆出一副恍然大悟的样子说道：

“怪不得刚才就觉得眼熟，原来是旗木君和鸣人君呀，真是巧遇！旗木君一直戴着口罩，我还怕看错了人呢！”

“咦，大叔你认得我们？”

看见漩涡鸣人瞪圆的双眼，我尽力露出一个真诚的微笑。

“当然了，你和旗木先生在业内可都是很出名的呀！承蒙二位同意参演Akatsuki的新作，制片说你们的档期很满，还以为等下周开拍时才能到木叶呢。不论如何，工作的事情还要请二位多多照顾了。”

“宇智波监督这是哪里的话。”

旗木卡卡西脸上表情没有任何变化，他从善如流地接道：

“能够有幸参与您的首部电影，我们应该感到光荣才是。感谢监督给我们这个机会，我们珍惜是应该的，所以想早点过来熟悉片场环境，给您添麻烦了真是不好意思。”

夕阳缓缓沉入林间，血红色的残光如撕碎的绢布般缠绕在树梢上。我注视着眼前挂着温和笑容的旗木卡卡西，以一种陌生的熟练回应对方谦逊体面、滴水不漏的说辞。

“旗木先生太客气了。最近天气炎热，二位不必为了工作如此辛劳，还请保重身体。”

“感谢宇智波监督关照。”

旗木卡卡西从漩涡鸣人手中抽出冰棒，递到我手中，黑色手套边缘露出的一截指尖比冰还冷。

“我有一位朋友是您的熟人，”他说，“下次见面的时候，也想和他聊一聊。”

“你们一定很久没见了。”我说，“下次见面的时候，我会提醒他不要迟到。”

旗木卡卡西转过身，没有再说什么。他对远处的鬼鲛挥了挥手表示道别，捂着漩涡鸣人呜呜不满的嘴沿来时的小路离开了。过了一会儿，鬼鲛走到我旁边，把脚下的设备一样样收拾装箱，又指了指我手上的冰棒。

“不吃帮你扔了？”

天很热，冰化得很快，在手里滴着水。停留在手心的凉意就像记忆中波光粼粼的小河。地上有一滩深色的水渍，几只蚂蚁正在周围伸出触角试探，或许我正在与它们走向同一片难以自拔的沼泽。

我摇摇头，鬼鲛好心地拍了拍我的肩膀。

“我猜你是那种分了手还想留点什么东西做纪念的老派保守男人。”

而我委婉地表达了对这份好心的感谢：

“我猜宇智波鼬和你说过，宇智波斑长寿的秘诀就是从不多管闲事。”

在回去的路上，被晒化的冰水融成温暖粘稠的液体，从指间不断向下淌落。它们无需面对无数个夜晚的冲洗，在滚烫的炙烤下，附着成一层黏浊的壳。

3、

内景，公寓，夜晚。

闪烁了几次的白炽灯缓缓亮起，堆积如山的泡面碗、起皱的和服、白底红纹的妖狐面具，狭小的房间里杂物四处散落。漩涡鸣人站在门口，迟钝而麻木地走了进去。不一会儿，浴室里传出淅沥的水声。在正对浴室的客厅里，一只干瘪的红色橘子放在桌子中间，像一个红色的月亮。从橘子表皮的蛀坑处，一只只蚂蚁接连向外爬出。水声中隐约传出模糊的哭声，好像在呼唤什么人的名字。一只蚂蚁沿着桌沿爬动，最后攀上木制相框，停在男人放在金发男孩头顶的手上面。

开机后第三周，我意识到长门是对的。漩涡鸣人比他看起来更有天赋，或许夸张的外表为他天生的敏感提供了某种极具迷惑性的掩护。他没有经验，没有受过专业的训练，但是他的表演很真诚，这种真诚具有击穿人心的力量。很多人会对这种力量感到害怕，因为他们在他身上看到了一种不完整的断裂，和极力试图融入却无法得到回应的孤独。

十秒空镜之后，我喊了cut。漩涡鸣人从浴室里走出来，重新戴上他作为“一个不到二十岁的新人演员”的面具。我注意到他正在尝试用自己不谙世事的一面去讨人喜欢，大概他用这一招在他的老师那里讨到过甜头。

“导演，我说，关于下一场戏的内容……那个，可以和你聊聊吗？”

我翻了翻台本，又瞥了眼对方飘忽不定的眼神。

“你们还没有到这一步，对吧？”

我延长了这个停顿，直到对方的脸变得比虾籽还烫。

“不用担心，演戏而已，”我继续说，“听说接吻的经验你是有的。”

“我，我，我没有啊！”

“大概是年纪太小，你不记得了。”我低下头，假装用笔在台词上圈圈划划。

“本来还希望你和旗木先生稍微磨合一下，把这里的效果做出来……现在仔细想想这个情节安排确实有点不合理，既然你不愿意演，那我就把它删了。”

“不，不会！我觉得，那个，对，很合理啊！”

“是吗？”我一边自言自语，一边把那几页纸来回翻动，“你应该知道，这些故事里的角色在被创造出来之后就有了自己的生命和意志，你不能违抗他们的意志，而是要试着理解他们，设身处地融入他们。你不是他，但你要变成他，他不是你，但从此以后……”

大概是漩涡鸣人吵闹的动静太大，正在一旁接受采访的旗木卡卡西抬头朝这边扫了一眼。那一刻，我无视脑海中响起的警告，并且纵容我的私心吞噬了包括思考的理性和等待的耐性在内的很多东西，这些东西在时间异化成的巨兽空荡荡的胃袋中融化，却无法填补它胸口的空洞。

我回头朝旗木卡卡西招了招手。

“旗木先生，”我说，“我想对剧本做一点修改，可以请你配合我试一段戏吗？从第75页开始。”

旗木卡卡西又对镜头说了几句，礼貌地鞠了一躬，转身朝这边走来。

“这是我欠你的，”他停在离我三步远的地方，“你要我怎么还都可以。”

他说了第一句台词。

“你没有欠我什么东西，”我以尽量平静的语气回应道，“那不是你的错。”

旗木卡卡西注视着我。他的影子落在他从不睁开的那只眼睛上，沉得像灰色的铅。

“他们都死了。”他说。

按照剧本，现在我应该抓住他的手腕。我向他靠近一步，假装没有注意到旗木卡卡西的身体轻微抖了一下。旗木卡卡西的手腕很凉，衣服穿得还多，让人怀疑他的血是不是没有温度。  
“他们希望你活下去。”我说。

“过了今天，你还有无论如何都一定要去做的事吧，”他说，“我不会拦你了。不要在一个死人身上浪费时间……”

在编剧理论中，一段情节里所有的铺垫都是为了某个特殊的时刻。在这个时刻，我吻了上去。

旗木卡卡西的嘴唇也很凉。他垂下眼睛，不让克制的情感向外展露分毫，这样的表情和我们第一次接吻时很像，仿佛那条被夕阳晕染的金色河流也从遥远的过去悄然涌来，在我们脚下延伸泛滥。在这个时刻，我意识到长门是对的，这种认同建立在某种难以达成的共识之上。当我们即将被回忆的洪流所淹没时，我问自己，难道这就是我真正想要的吗，在自己的剧本里当一个差劲的演员？

随后我意识到，旗木卡卡西在吻的人并不是我，他眼睛上的伤疤像一块墓碑，也像这个陌生的夏天。而像我们这样的人似乎一直缺乏选择，我们受到了来自不完整童年的报复，无论如何找寻，失去过一次的东西将会永远离我们而去。

我听见一声巨响——或许是两盏没有加固定架的卤素灯被人撞倒，砸在地上的声音。旗木卡卡西下意识把我推开，用了很大的力气。我很久没见过他呼吸混乱的样子了，最后一次和他睡还是在十几年前，他总是死死地咬着嘴唇，视线却不会总是避开我的眼睛。

“你知道，橘子不是唯一的水果。”他说。

我松开他的手腕。旗木卡卡西手臂上有伤口在渗血，满地玻璃一片片映出他破碎的身影。我用余光瞥了眼紧握双拳的漩涡鸣人，把最后一句台词念得很轻：

“可月亮只有一个。”

4、

旗木卡卡西的伤养了一个多礼拜，这期间漩涡鸣人一直守在他旁边，看我的眼神完全像变了一个人。面对这种仿佛要把人生吞活剥的仇视，我很快找到了百试百灵的解决办法。每当他即将爆发之际，我就对他说：“看看你身边的人的表情吧。”我知道旗木卡卡西一定是站在我这边的。

等到九月，在漩涡鸣人终于放弃了通过挑衅我来获得他老师的关注、在我终于从漩涡鸣人的敢怒不敢言中得到满足后，整个剧组迎来了影片中最后，同时也是规模最大的一场戏——妖狐祭。或许确实如鬼鲛所说，在我的性格中有老派和保守的一面，偶尔也会对记忆中的旧事旧物有所留恋。在我还在木叶镇上读书的时候，每年秋初会有一场祭典，满街辉映的灯火照在南贺川两岸，一片熙攘通明。如今祭典已经停办很多年了，我想让它在电影里重新复原。

为了配合拍摄进度，蝎和迪达拉很早就开始布置祭典的舞台，从屋下的灯笼、沿路的商贩、游街的彩车到刻有人面的石壁，每一处都还原了木叶的旧时古街。祭典中心有戏台高立，身着戏装、头戴面具的伶人们会在祭典夜为人们演出妖狐的故事：

相传古代妖狐降世，为害四方，后被异瞳术士镇压，囚禁于木叶。为了恢复自己的法力，妖狐诱惑人们向它许愿，有求必应，无不灵验。只是在许下愿望后，妖狐就会吃掉那人的心，把心头血滴在月亮上，只等月亮被鲜血染红，妖狐就能获得自由。

木叶村中人人皆知妖狐可怖，没有人向它许愿。直到有一天，有一个孤儿为了救他的的朋友，冒死来到妖狐面前。妖狐索要他的心，孤儿对它说，我父母早亡，没有人告诉我心为何物，所在何处，不如你先说与我知，好让我挖心予你。妖狐便说，我亦不识人心，听说是一柔软之物，拳头大小，色红形圆，生长在血热之处。孤儿听后，作势挖心，从胸口掏出一只鲜红的橘子。

妖狐接过橘子连皮一口吞下，怒问孤儿，世人皆言心味甘美，你的心为何如此酸苦？孤儿答，自小受众人欺凌，命苦，心自然是苦的。妖狐又问，世人皆言心血滚烫，你的血为何如此冰冷？孤儿答，日夜见世道不公，心冷，血自然是冷的。妖狐点头正要离去，忽又回身把孤儿按在爪下，龇牙瞪目：好你个无赖，险些被你蒙骗，世人皆言人无心则死，为何你却端端活着？孤儿反问：无心有何不可？我自小受众人欺凌，无心则不苦，日夜见世道不公，无心则不恨。世人需这心才能活，皆因放不下心中的苦与恨，如今你取走我心，已知其滋味，来日你且尝世人之心，必是冷多于暖，苦多于甜。

最后，妖狐把红色的橘子汁滴在月亮上，孤儿的心愿也得到了实现。从那天开始，来找妖狐许愿的人越来越多，人们用橘替代自己的心，盼自己的愿望可以成真，而妖狐遥望着天际，年复一年等待着红月出现。因此，每年九月中旬橘子成熟时，木叶就会举办妖狐祭，游人们戴上妖狐面具，品尝新鲜的橘子，把写有愿望的橘子灯放入河中，祈祷妖狐的护佑。

拍摄前，我问漩涡鸣人有没有听过这个故事，他看了眼旗木卡卡西，说没有听过。我和他说，没听过不要紧，但是要好好演。他抬头问：“我是这只妖狐还是这个孤儿？”

“你都是。”我说。

“你都不是。”旗木卡卡西说。

道具组调试完灯光，群演准备就绪，即将开始拍摄今晚的第一个场景。身着和服的漩涡鸣人出现在镜头中，他在热闹的妖狐祭上拼命挤开人群，仿佛在焦急地寻找什么。戏台上，两个伶人正咿声吟唱，一人道：我现已将心予你，你岂能不偿我所愿？另一人道：只要予吾一颗真心，吾定偿你之愿，以心换心，一誓难改。

漩涡鸣人一路找遍街桥，终于在一处僻静巷角发现了他要找的人。旗木卡卡西转过身，芽绿色襟摆上银纹晃动，好似融化的春雪。

“这是我欠你的，”他停在离漩涡鸣人三步远的地方，“你要我怎么还都可以。”

“你没有欠我什么东西，”漩涡鸣人竭力控制自己的感情，“那不是你的错。”

旗木卡卡西注视着漩涡鸣人。他的影子落在他从不睁开的那只眼睛上，轻得像灰色的雾。

“他们都死了。”他说。

漩涡鸣人向他靠近一步。他抓住他的手腕，一把泛着寒光的短刀应声落地。  
“他们希望你活下去。”

旗木卡卡西沉默半晌。

“过了今天，你还有无论如何都一定要去做的事吧，”他说，“我不会拦你了。不要在一个死人身上浪费时间……”

漩涡鸣人抬起头吻了上去。

远处，妖狐祭上点燃了烟花，浩瀚星火在夜空绽放，又在他们身后悄然陨落。

“你知道，橘子不是唯一的水果。”

旗木卡卡西伸出手，抚去对方脸上的泪痕。

漩涡鸣人松开他的手腕，他抬起头，我意识到他正在通过镜头与我对视。

在那个瞬间，我忽然感到难以呼吸。我发现我和漩涡鸣人似乎站在同一片黑暗中，用手触摸同一件东西的不同侧面，彼此得到的都是一块不完整的碎片。我们将永远相互嫉恨，渴求着自己永远也得不到的东西，如同故事中的妖狐和孤儿，不知心为何物，不知心在何处，只能遥望着那些往昔幻影化作一片银色光辉。

许久，漩涡鸣人闭上眼睛，把最后一句台词念得很轻：

“可月亮只有一个。”

旗木卡卡西慢慢地倒了下去，胸口止不住的鲜血染红了地上的石板，映照出天边鲜艳的月光。

5、

电影首映那天，我送了一张票给宇智波斑，一张票给宇智波佐助，一张票给宇智波止水，一张票给宇智波鼬，结果来的人只有宇智波鼬。我问宇智波鼬其他人怎么不来，宇智波鼬抬头看我：

“想知道宇智波斑长寿的秘诀吗？”

我回过头，识趣地闭上了嘴。

放映厅的灯光缓缓熄灭，屏幕中出现一座被树林围绕的空地。一只橘子从树枝间落到地上，被男人捡起，放在空地中间的石碑旁。等他离去，躲在树后的男孩走到石碑前，小心地将橘子捡起，把它带回空无一人的家，一直放在桌上。没过多久，男人成了他的老师，在他们逐渐接近的过程中，男孩无意得知了他不堪回首的过去，以及自己父母真正的死因。男人复杂的情感隐忍于心，已经长大的男孩却想得到更多。最后，在男孩以为对方终于要敞开心扉的那个夜晚，千百年未现的红月映照在一片鲜血之上。

电影放映结束后，宇智波鼬作为首映礼的主持人走到台上，简单介绍了几位主演，并且播放了一段访谈视频。旗木卡卡西出现在镜头前，温和耐心地回答观众们关于这部电影的提问。当被问到电影题目的由来时，旗木卡卡西这样说道：

“英国作家珍妮特·温特森写过一篇小说，题目叫做《橘子不是唯一的水果》，其中有这样一句话：我渴望有人至死都暴烈地爱我，永远地站在我身边。我渴望有人毁灭我，也被我毁灭。我想，这也是这本电影所要表达的。”

在他回答完以后，旗木卡卡西在镜头前与观众道别，礼貌地鞠了一躬，转身朝另一边走去。镜头右转，能看到他在离某个人三步远的地方停下，但听不清他们在说什么。另一位主演漩涡鸣人站在一旁，两盏卤素灯在他身边柔和地发着光。屏幕渐暗，那些光也随之静静熄灭。

宇智波鼬又把我请到台上。掌声过后，他问了所有导演在电影放映后都会被问到一个问题：

“为什么你选择拍这样一本电影？”

我接过话筒。

三十岁那年，我决定拍这本电影，我说，我意识到现实世界的虚假和银幕中的真实处于一种可置换的永恒流动中。安德烈·巴赞的电影理论把电影称之为现实的渐近线，电影可以无限接近现实，却永远无法达到。

在构思剧本的时候，我脑海中总是浮现出一件很多年前发生的小事。那时我在木叶镇上的公立小学读五年级，期末考语文没有合格，我的同桌却得了满分。老师让我站起来朗读他写的作文，作文题目是“我的母亲”。记得在那篇作文的最后，他这样写道：

我剥橘子讲究的习惯来自于我的母亲，虽然我从来没有见过她。我的父亲很少买东西回来，但每年在母亲祭日都会拎来一袋橘子，那天正好也是我的生日。长大以后，我慢慢了解到，橘子并不是唯一的水果，有个笨拙的人教会了我这一点。无论如何，我很感谢我的母亲，她让我来到这个世界，让我感受到活着是一件痛苦和美好的事情。

这就是我拍这本电影的原因，我说。

自古以来，每逢九月十五橘子成熟的时候，所有人都会上街玩乐，在明亮、热闹的灯火中许下愿望，而我只想在这一天看月亮静静地挂在天上。我给了它鲜红色的血，我的愿望却再也没能实现，只有一个橘子躺在我的手中，慢慢腐烂，逐渐干瘪，化作一捧碎沙，像一个人的心。

那是我永远得不到的东西。

End.


End file.
